Shīkuretto ga demashita
by The Awesome March Hare
Summary: The Hitachiin twins found out they were adopted. They want to know who are their real parents and do anything to reunit with them. This will be one cray journay. What they didn't expect was discovering a secert noone must konw. So join the ouran gang in this crazy journy. Warnings for Yoai.


Shīkuretto ga demashita!

Author notes: Well here what you get when I spend too much time on the computer late at night. Well yeah no clue how I got this idea. Um yeah enjoy.

Warnings: Yoai. Don't like then don't read! Oh and Male Preg. (Only in this chapter.)

America: does not own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host club. If she did well the world would end.

Hey that rude America! By the way the title mean, "The secret is out!" in Japanese.

America: Onto the story!

Prologue

It was odd. Japan was two minutes late. Japan is almost never late for a meeting. America was late as well which is usual. This fact causes confusion among the nations. "Where are they veh?" A brunette man asks in an Italian accent. The man next to him had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ich weiß nicht, Italien." He said to the brunette. Several heads turn toward the door. The door swung open revealing two people. One was a Japanese man with black hair and brown eyes; his friend was an American with wheat blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Gomen'nasai for being late." The Japanese man said. The two took their seats. The two could feel the other countries questioning stare.

"Right since everyone is now here, then lets started the meeting." Germany said gaining everyone attention. England walks up the front of the room. " Now then…"

Japan Point of view

I had a hard time paying attention to Igirisu-san. I took a look around at my fellow countries. Girisha-san was fast asleep; Furansu-san was trying to molest Kanada-san. All in it was just a normal world meeting. Soon it was my turn to speak. I walk up there and stare blankly at the other nations.

"Watashi wa Amerika-kun no ko o ninshindesu." I said, forgetting that I said it in my natural language. All I got was blank stares. " I'm pregnant." I said trying again. The results were crazy. "WHAT!" "WHO?" was heard around the room. It was simply chaos. I turn my head to look at my lover, headache forming. " JUST SHUT UP!" All the countries turn their attention to America.

America walks over me. "Watashi wa anata ga shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen yo. Watashi wa kore o shori shimasu." He whispered to me before he turns to the other nations. "Listen here, just stops shouting. Just calm down." There was an awkward silence as the others nations stared at America simply stun. They were shock to see this side of America.

"I'm the father and Japan is only two months pregnant. The reason we didn't tell you sooner was because we were waiting for the right movement." America said as he was leading me to my seat. " This is really silly." I said as I felt my checks blushing. " Veh I'm so happy for you two." Italy said breaking the silence. I let a small true smile show. "Arigatō Italy-san." Italy nodded happily.

The meeting went on normally after that. The meeting ended when Russia attack Ani Chūgoku with his lips and dragged him away.

-=j=-

Several months later

-=j=-

The date is now June 9th. America was nervous Japan kick him out of hospital room. He was due anytime now. Sighing the superpower pulled his phone. Dialing, he waited. "Bonjour." Someone said over the line. "Canada j'ai besoin de toi ici, merde je me sens si nerveuse au Japon va dans le travail bientôt." America said his French rusty. He heard his brother sigh, "Bon, là bientôt. Il suffit de tenir serré. Aimez-vous." "Aimez-vous trop bro." with America hung up. 'Hurry.' He thought.

The air was tense until a scream pierce through the still night causing America to jump in panic. The lobby door suddenly opened, revealing a calm Canada, and a worried England, and France. The four sat in silence.

It seem like they were waiting forever before the doctor came out of the Japan's room smiling. " Congrats Twins." He said to the shell shock superpower. America right then and there fainted.

Little did America and Japan know their lives were going to change.

Well that's it. Hope you like it. Here are the translations uses by Google Translator. Yeah please tell me if something was translated wrong. Yeah it is not in order.

I love you so don't worry. I handle this. -Watashi wa anata ga shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen yo. Watashi wa kore o shori shimasu.

Greece- Girisha

Canada-Kanada

France- Furansu

Britain- Igirisu

I don't know Italy- Ich weiß nicht, Italien

I'm Sorry- Gomen'nasai

I'm pregnant with America-kun child-Watashi wa Amerika-kun no ko o ninshindesu

Arigatō- thank you

Big Brother China-Ani Chūgoku

Hello-Bonjour

Canada I need you here, crap I feel so nervous Japan is going in labour soon. -Canada j'ai besoin de toi ici, merde je me sens si nerveuse au Japon va dans le travail bientôt.

Alright, be there soon. Just hold tight. Love you- Bon, là bientôt. Il suffit de tenir serré. Aimez-vous

Love you too bro-Aimez-vous trop bro.


End file.
